


Shy Violets

by Asharnaa



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Background Relationships, Confessions, F/F, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Healing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Matchmaking, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asharnaa/pseuds/Asharnaa
Summary: When Perfuma invites the Best Friend Squad and Scorpia to tour her gardens, the Squad leaves Scorpia and Perfuma to go on a not-quite first date.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Shy Violets

The sun was just beginning to set on Plumeria when Catra, Adora, Bow, Glimmer, and Scorpia arrived in Perfuma's gardens. Around them, beautifully flowering trees swayed in the breeze. In the time since the Heart was destroyed, every aspect of the land radiated magic.

As the group admired the scenery, Perfuma strode down from a garden path. Scorpia immediately started waving when her gaze fell on Perfuma. "Hey, Perfuma!" She called, eyes alight with joy.

"I'm so glad you all came! I had a feeling you would." She smiled at them, her eyes lingering on Scorpia.

"We would never turn down an opportunity to visit a friend." Bow said, an arm around Glimmer.

"And get a break from ruling!" Glimmer laughed, her voice tired but content.

'Well, my lovely gardens are designed for meditation and self-reflection, so you'll be very relaxed!" Perfuma took Scorpia by her arm. Scorpia blushed, surprised at the contact.

"I'll lead the way!" Perfuma motioned for the group to follow her.

Catra elbowed Adora, waggling her eyebrows. Adora thankfully got the hint, nodding. "You know Perfuma, I'm sure taking the tour as a group would be fun, but why don't we go at our own pace?" Adora asked, looking to the others for feedback.

The Best Friend Squad had been betting on Scorpia and Perfuma getting together for weeks now. Seeing them dance around each other's feelings was getting a little hard to watch.

"That's a perfect idea! I'll go with Bow, and Catra can go with Adora, so that leaves Scorpia and Perfuma!" Glimmer said, and the other Squad members smiled knowingly.

"If that's what everyone wants, I see no problems! The gardens aren't too difficult to navigate. I would like everyone to meet at the fountain by the time the sun has completely set. There's going to be shooting stars! Sound good?" Perfuma still had her arm around Scorpia's, though they had both seemed to miss the Squad's attempt at matchmaking.

With everyone in agreement, the couples split off down the pathways. Perfuma led Scorpia down a gently winding road, flowering trees framing the sides. Perfuma's hand slowly drifted to Scorpia's. Scorpia instinctively took it, then blushed slightly when her brain caught up. Perfuma smiled at her, and Scorpia's heart skipped a beat.

"These gardens are amazing, Perfuma! I'm sure they take a lot of effort to maintain." Scorpia said, turning her head from side to side as she admired the lush greenery.

"They do, but so does anything that's worth having!" Perfuma stopped to inspect a smaller, slightly shriveled blossom. With a gentle wave of her hand, the flower opened. A soft pastel blue bumblebee landed on the flower, soon covered in yellow pollen.

"Back when the Horde was still in power, I didn't have much time to care for the flowers. Now that they're gone, I can make sure every living thing can flourish." Perfuma continued walking, occasionally stopping to coax more flowers out of their buds. Scorpia watched with a mix of fascination and affection.

After a few moments of pleasant silence, Perfuma stopped in front of Scorpia, still clutching her hand. "These plants up ahead aren't technically part of the tour, but I wanted you to see them. Okay?"

"Of course, Perfuma." Scorpia nodded her consent. Perfuma pulled back a curtain of sunflowers to reveal a small clearing. Inside the space were many different types of plants, though they all shared one thing: scars. Some of the plants were missing petals or leaves, while others had jagged lines up and down the stalks. Despite the damage, the plants in the clearing weren't broken or sorrowful. The clearing felt hopeful.

"These are all plants I found in the Fright Zone. Now that the Horde is gone, it's safe for me to go there." She walked over to a potted plant, a tall flower with mostly dead shoots. A single green stalk was defiantly growing. Perfuma gently held the stalk, and it seemed to stand a little taller.

"Even with the damage these plants have taken, they're able to grow anew. I believe we can learn a lot from them." Perfuma looked over to Scorpia, who had tears in her eyes. Gently, Perfuma went to Scorpia as she began to cry. The two girls held each other for a long moment. Even though Scorpia's hug was a little crushing, Perfuma hugged her back as hard as she could. After a few heartbeats of silence, Scorpia pulled back.

"Thank you for showing me this." Scorpia said, her voice still thick with emotion.

Perfuma nodded and grasped her hand. "I had a feeling you would like it." This time, Scorpia didn't bother trying to hide the blush creeping over her face. Smiling, Perfuma led Scorpia out of the clearing and back onto the main path.

* * *

Arm in arm, the girls continued down the main path. Brilliantly colored birds flew like kites above them, chirping melodies. Perfuma stopped to point out a few more plants, and Scorpia drank in every word. Enjoying the birdsong, Scorpia turned to Perfuma.

"Perfuma, do you remember when I first left the Horde and came to Bright Moon?"

"Of course, how could I forget!" Perfuma laughed. "We thought you were still with the Horde, so I tied you up with vines. Sorry about that, by the way."

"It's true, you did tie me up, which was totally understandable. But do you remember what else you did?" Scorpia gently picked a pink blossom from a nearby flower. With the grace of a goddess, she tucked the flower into Perfuma's hair. Her claw lingered on the other girl's cheek.

"You grew a pink flower on the vines I was tied in. I've never forgotten it. You made me feel like I was finally free from the Horde. Thank you."

Perfuma smiled, and grew a matching blossom for Scorpia."Thank you for the flower, Scorpia. I love it." Scorpia hugged Perfuma tightly, and the two held on like they would never let each other go.

* * *

The sun was slowly sinking below the sky when Perfuma let go of Scorpia's hand and moved in front of her. "I have something else to show you up ahead, but I want it to be a surprise."

"Perfuma, this has already been such a dream! What else could you have to show me?"

Perfuma smiled, eyes sparkling with the knowledge only she knew."Close you eyes and you'll find out! And no peeking!"

"Aw! I love surprises!" Scorpia closed her eyes. Perfuma took her claw and led her down the last steps of the path.

"3, 2, 1, open!"

Scorpia's eyes flew open to an exquisite topiary garden. All around the circular garden were topiary sculptures of everyone in the Princess Alliance. In one corner, a Catra topiary dipped one of Adora. Scorpia had seen them dancing at Princess Prom all those months before. Back then, the two had been enemies. However, in the sculptures, they were both smiling. Glimmer and Bow were depicted in each other's arms a few feet away, Bow gently kissing Glimmer's forehead. Sculptures of Spinnerella and Netossa were in the back, hand in hand. A topiary of Entrapta was holding a wrench, while Hordak glowered. Closer to the middle of the garden, a sculpture of Frosta looked ready to leap up and start punching. On the other end of the garden, a topiary Mermista stood proudly while Seahawk was about to launch into a sea shanty. 

While all of the topiary sculptures were gorgeously made, Scorpia's attention was drawn to the center of the garden. There, she saw a sculpture of herself. The topiary Scorpia was mid-song, confident in herself. Beside her, a figure of Perfuma gazed up at her. Even though it was a topiary, the love the creator held for Scorpia was as clear as the stars in the Etherian sky. 

Scorpia turned to Perfuma, her mouth slightly open. "Do.. do you really think that's how I look when I sing?" She asked shyly.

Perfuma gently took Scopia's hands in her own. "I do, Scorpia. Do you remember when we were undercover looking for Prince Peekablue? When you sang, I was so proud of you. You sounded so beautiful, and even when you were nervous you kept going. When Horde Prime came, I held on to that. I thought, _if you could keep singing, I could keep fighting._ Scorpia, you inspire me. I love being your friend, but I want to share even more of my life with you. I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Scorpia gaped at her for a moment, too shocked to speak. Then she squealed with glee. "Do you really mean it Perfuma! I love you too! I never imagined you would feel the same. I always thought that the butterflies would always be only for me, you know? But you feel them too! Aaah, of course I accept!" Scorpia threw her arms around Perfuma, hugging fiercely. She finally drew back, and the two locked eyes. Scorpia gently lowered her head to Perfuma's, and the two finally shared their first kiss. 

Scorpia's breath hitched slightly with nerves, but she quickly sank deeply into the kiss. Perfuma's lips were softer than any cloud Scorpia could imagine. In the Horde, Scorpia had never been so close to anyone else. In this perfect night, with this beautiful soul, Scorpia felt a piece of her heart heal.

After breaking apart, the girls turned to find Catra, Adora, Bow, and Glimmer approach from the other paths. They both flushed bright red. The Best Friend Squad laughed, offering their congratulations to the new couple.

"We thought you two would never get together!" Catra laughed, clapping Scorpia on the shoulder.

"I never imagined we would either. But now that we are, I couldn't be happier! Come on, we can't miss the stars!" Perfuma grabbed Scorpia by the hand, and they watched the stars streak across the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created for the She-Ra Fluff Bang, organized by Tolstoyevskywrites on tumblr. Many thanks to TatianaV on the Fluff Bang discord for beta reading this fic! Companion artwork for this fic can be found at TroubledOdyssey's tumblr. The title was inspired by the song Shy Violets by Owl City. Thank you for reading!


End file.
